


You didn’t steal this did you?

by silvcrsean



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Adventure, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvcrsean/pseuds/silvcrsean
Summary: You tell the truth and he gets his way with you..Shameless smut :-) also my first writing so uh epic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	You didn’t steal this did you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay/gifts).

_“So..”_ Illinois said, sitting down on the orange tinted wood of the porch stairs, legs spread out just a little so he could rest his forearms on his knees, looking down at your toes until his eyes traveled to your dilated pupils, fixing his hat to get a better look at you. _“What is it you want to tell ol’ Illinois hm? Is it something about my_.. _**devilish**_ _good looks?” _You can’t help but chuckle at just remark until your face flushes and your greeted with those thoughts of what you actually have to own up too, guilt setting into your nerves as you avoid eye contact, whispering it to yourself which of course, catches his ears. _“Come on! Speak up now” _

_“I lied” _you speak with a hush, catching a glimpse at his eyes dart towards you, his eyebrows firmly knitted, fixing his posture.

_”Lied? How ever could someone like you lie?”_

everything's silent until he speaks forward, you hear the dirt crunch to what you only suspect is his movement toward you, swallowing harshly._ “What did you lie about.” _all of a sudden his voice felt like stone, it was harsh to your ears, your chest rising with a tremble.

_”I lied about the Blue Monkey.. I stole it from the exact place you stated, a museum..” _once again the world around you fell silent, not daring to look him face to face. You don’t even know him yet you can’t bring yourself to not feel a guilt, there’s something about him that makes you rethink almost every move you take, who wouldn’t? For a guy that carries around a whip and a rope you cant help but feel intimidated. _“y/n.”_ A warm firm yet rough skinned hand grabs your chin, tilting it so you make eye contact with him. You felt his grip tighten as he spoke. _“You know.. as an adventurer, the thought of stealing what’s no yours is borderline Theft, it’s preposterous! **Wrong**.” _You can only whimper, forced to stare into those chocolate eyes of his. _“You know how much I treasure my job.. I’m ‘married’ too it really, how come such a **pretty thing** like you.. would do such a thing?”  
_

_”I can explain! It was a heist.. with mark, it was our plan all along but yet here we are- I didn’t think I’d come across you, I swear-“ _a single finger on your lips stops you from rambling, probably a good thing.. nows not the time to get so worked up. _“How cute..” _you hear him murmur, nose only inches apart at this point, the body heat building up as a tension was added to the air. _“You know y/n.. I don’t take thing like theft **lightly, **and I’d like to think that you of all people know **actions **have **consequences.** Now.. answer me this.”  
_

Bodies inches apart you feel the scruff of his beard prickle your neck followed by a huff of warm breath. _“do you think you’re deserving of a **punishment?**” _You pause, head tilting back as you try and get out of his hold, only to end up closer to Illinois. You’re lost for words really but you can’t help but feel hot under the skin, a want in you urging to agree, only to make you feel filthy.

_“To the temple, now.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start off slowwwww, smut next chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Open for suggestions!


End file.
